


A Beautiful Song

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Luka Couffaine Knows, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Marinette is having a freak out and Luka calms her down with something she wasn't expecting, but gave her exactly what she needed to face Gabriel Agreste.A Lukanette one-shot. Do you think he knows?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A Beautiful Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a very short one-shot of Lukanette love for you guys because there isn't enough out there and while of course I am a hardcore love square shipper as well, I think Luka would be very good for helping Marinette develop a more neutral viewpoint and see things more clearly like he does.
> 
> Also I have a theory that he knows her secret, and thats why he's ok with her not telling him. Because its Luka. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but the NYC Special was extra awesome because I live here. :D

A Beautiful Song

Marinette was at Luka's place in his room going through her normal freakout about a dinner Gabriel Agreste had invited her to after she had unexpectedly helped out in an embarrassing situation of a ripped garment at a photo shoot Adrian had invited her to. Now the man wanted to speak with her more about her vision for her future over dinner. So naturally she was beyond panicked hours before said dinner and went to her boyfriends place to help calm herself down.

As she passed and ranted Luka smiled and softly played calming music on his guitar which eventually did slow her down until she finally sat down next to him on his bed to get his thoughts. She had leaned into his shoulder and he had set the guitar aside to put his arm around her and bring her into his chest more.

"I know things will work out, because they always do for you. You are smart and creative and have outwitted even the most dangerous of people. You can survive one dinner with Gabriel Agreste." Luka said while rubbing her shoulder.

Marinette knew he was right... but something he said raised a red flag in her head.

"What do you mean 'outwitted the most dangerous of people'? Bob Roth was famous but he wasn't that dangerous." She lifted her head off his shoulder to search his eyes. Where her suspicions right?

Luka knew he had slipped up, but it was no mistake on his part. If there was ever a good time to tell her now would be it. He just smiled and said, "I think you know exactly what I mean." while he reached over and gently flicked one of her earrings. He expected her to deny it, but to his surprise she she leveled him with a look of understanding.

"So you do know. When? How?" She asked softly, nothing but curious as to how he figured it out when no one else has.

"By the song in your heart." He picked up his guitar and strummed the usual chords he paired with her. "There was always something not quite right, something missing. I had met Ladybug a few times and even worked with her before and I couldn't help but notice her song being in the same key as yours. I put them together and it all became clear." He played the full tune for her. It was her song, the two different tunes mixed so beautifully it almost made her cry.

"Why didn't you tell me you had figured the right tune out?" She asked teary eyed.

"Because it would have given away that I knew and I didn't think it was the right time for you to know I knew yet. But now is. You can battle Hawkmoth on a daily basis and still be yourself so sitting down for a dinner with Gabriel Agreste shouldn't be any harder then being Ladybug for you. You can do this Marinette, you can strike this deal and whatever the outcome is you will know you did your best." Luka moved his hand to her cheek to wipe away a single tear. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly in thanks.

He kissed her on the head and expected her to just smile and leave to her appointment with the fashion head, but instead she pulled back and then pulled forward again and kissed him. Their first true kiss. He enjoyed every warming second of it. Then she pulled away and left for her appointment.

Marinette signed wistfully when she was off the boat and on her way to the mansion. Her first real kiss that she actually remembered and was actually for the reason a kiss should be. Yeah Luka knew her secret, but he's been doing great at keeping it so far and she had no doubt that wouldn't change. No matter how this dinner goes, she knew she had someone who believed in her no matter what waiting to encourage her.


End file.
